<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Headcanon by SonnetStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654719">Harry Potter Headcanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetStar/pseuds/SonnetStar'>SonnetStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetStar/pseuds/SonnetStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one year someone decided to welcome the first years to their sorting in style - Star Wars style?<br/>A prank that will be remembered for days!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter Headcanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!<br/>Basically I randomly got this headcanon in my head as I was listening to a certain theme and well it all just went away from me and turned into this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its that time of the year again.<br/>
All of Hogwarts - students, staff and ghosts alike wait excitedly for another batch of students to become a part of Hogwarts forever - new members of the family, thinks everyone (mostly everyone anyways).<br/>
There is one person in particular, who can’t wait for the doors to the Great Hall to open. A lot of hard work and ingenious spell-work has gone in to offer the first years a befitting welcome, one that hopefully will be remembered for days to come.<br/>
The cacophony of a large animated group reached through the door to those waiting inside. <br/>
It was only a matter of moments now.<br/>
<em>Three. </em><br/>
<em>Two. </em><br/>
<em>One.</em><br/>
It happened all at once.<br/>
Just as the door opened allowing the new students in, some sort of music could be heard throughout the hall, strangely matching the marching of the freshers.<br/>
A hush descended in the hall, the first years pausing, puzzled, before continuing forward.<br/>
What followed was chaos - a mixture of confusion, loud questions, a lot of laughter as well as a few whistles and cheering.<br/>
Amidst all this, words and phrases such as imperial march, Darth Vader, Star Wars and Galactic Empire could be caught by the confused students.<br/>
Slowly but surely, the older students could be seen standing up, clapping at the firsties and then standing at attention, as if waiting for a professor to pass.<br/>
The actual professors were confused and tried to bring order in the beginning, but decided ultimately to let this show carry on. Curiosity affects all ages, after all. Those who knew what this was, had a knowing and excited smile on their faces matching the many students standing at the tables.<br/>
And then something extraordinary happened, something that even the prankster had not foreseen.<br/>
As the first years reached he front of the hall, someone from the group stepped forward. <br/>
The hood was pulled up, but the student stood straight and confident. Walking to the front of the group, they turned around to face everyone else.<br/>
The noise died down, everyone present waiting to see what came next. A few odd voices remained, wondering at the happenings.<br/>
Then came a young but strong voice - a young girl clearly trying to make her voice sound heavier and raspier, “<strong><em>Be careful not to choke on your aspirations.</em></strong>”<br/>
Dead silence was followed by a huge outbreak of laughter and applause, which carried on for minutes.<br/>
At last the person behind the prank approached the brave (and frankly in everyone’s opinion smashingly cool) newcomer and brought her hands forward, offering something to the little girl.<br/>
As everyone craned their neck to see what the object was, the prankster’s voice rang out, “<strong><em>I believe this lightsaber belongs to you.</em></strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>